Mad as a Hatter
by oreoswithoutmilk
Summary: Neville knows it's only a matter of time before he looses his girls to their delusions. He only wants their moments of reality to be of their choosing and not someone elses.


**Hi! I hope you guys like this. **

**Disclaimer: The HP character's aren't mine, just the personalities are. Also there are a bunch of Alice and Wonderland refrences. Bonus if you can find them all. **

* * *

**I can see what's happening**

**What?**

**And they don't have a clue**

**Who?**

**They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line**  
**Our trio's down to two.**

**Oh.**

Neville had never been one for notivicing the hidden things, but when it concerned either of _his_ girls, it was different.

He knew the way that Luna liked her coffee. The way that she would stare at nothing for hours, lost in thought. He knew that when she bit her thumb she was annoyed, but when she bit her lip she was trying not to laugh. He knew that when she went to Hogwarts she would sneak off of grounds to visit the creatures no one else could see, and when she was at home she would invite the creatures to the back door. He knew that her mother died when she was young and her father never recovered. He knew that she had to raise herself, and disliked people telling her what to do. He knew that when she turned eleven no one remembered, and her Hogwarts letter had come a year late as a result. He knew that she was in his year classes because she refused to stay with the younger group. He knew that she had snuck over to the Malfoy's as much as she could after finding out that they were related.

Neville knew how Rose hated the title Girl Who Lived. He knew that she wanted someone else to have the title. He knew that she drank coffee only when the moment was not right. He knew that she only put her hair up when she was angry. He knew that when she was five she didn't start school, and only started when she was seven because the neighboors noticed that she was old enough. He knew that she had worn glamors since she was five, the bruises and cuts hidden to save her life. He knew that she broke her first limb at six- her arm falling out of her cousin's window when he pushed her for not cleaning his room fast enough. He knew that she was feircly protective of the weak. He knew that when she cried those few times she didn't want anyone to notice. He knew that she loved muggle movies, and liked to watch them with popcorn and chocolate. He knew that she often hated the magical world, and cried in Luna's shoulder when the _Daily Prophet _came up with a new article.

He also knew that he was slowly loosing both of them to voices and visions only they knew of. Prehaps it was this fact that made him protective of them, and the keeper of all of their close kept secrets.

**Ze sweet caress of twilight**  
**There's magic everywhere**

Neville heard more then anyone knew. His motto was unnoticed people hear more. His girl's motto was that Rome took years to build, but fell in a day.

"Headmaster!" He winced as Ron's whine came through the door. Neville thought about comming back later, but he decided against it. "Why does _she_ get more? I have to be their friend! All _she_ does is play with them. I have to listen to their complaints, risk my life, and start the new arguments!" The word she was sneered and Neville thanked the twin's newest invention that would turn a door one-way temporarly.

The door shimmered before Neville was able to see both Ron and Ginny sitting across from the Headmaster, the youngest Weasley boy pouting unattractivly while glaring at his smug sister.

"Shut up, Ron. Albus knows what he is doing." She smirked. Ron moved as if to get up but Dumbledore intruppted.

"Ronald, your sister is rooming with them. Not to mention that you will receive a reward once the war ends. Rose Potter will be dead and the Granger girl will be soon following due to an unexplained Death Eater attack. Once this happens, you will be able to claim marriage to either one and court Miss Lavander. Or would you rather have a higher paycheck now, and have the fourtunes go to your sister and parents? As it is, I think the payment going to your parents for being in the order is enough." He said pointedly.

Ron grumbled and looked away, missing the look passed by Dumbledore and Ginny. "Whatever. I'll just go -_risking my life!-_ to be your precious girls' friend." He sighed dramaticly and walked over to the fireplace. "Gryffendor Prefect Rooms." He pronounced. He steped in and was gone, leaving Neville to watch the two left in the room.

Ginny stood and walked over to sit infront of Albus, perching on his desk so he was looking at her chest. "Albus?" She said, slowly running a hand through his beard and wrapping it around her shoulders. "When do we kill him, again?"

The older man chuckled roughly, reaching out a hand to run a finger down the side of her face and down her neck. "When ever you want, love. Just say the word and I'll have him taken care of." She smiled down at him, eyes half closed and the beard now looking like a scarf drapped across her. She arched into his finger and gave a breathy sigh.

"Good." She giggled and slid off the desk and onto his lap. "Now, how about you tell me the details about what's going to happen when we take over the world again? You know how that makes me." Neville turned away disgusted as she pulled the neck of his robes to her and kissed him.

He quickly left, feeling sick for two reasons now. He went to the tower, watching as Ron whispered to Hermoine and said girl glared at Rose from across the room. Rose was oblivious, writing in the diary that connected to Luna's. A smile flashed across her face before she left her hair block her from view.

Neville walked over and sat down, reaching a hand to close the diary gently. "Rosie, you need to know something. Is Lu in the room of requirement?" She gave a confused nod. "Good, let's go join her, okay?"

That night they told Draco that they wanted to meet his master. He reluncltly agreed.

**And with all this romantic atmosphere**  
**Disaster's in the air**

"I always thought the the meeting room would be bigger." Rose mused. Neville smiled from beside her, pulling Luna back when she started to follow the Nargles instead of Lucius Malfoy down the hallway.

After a week of waiting, the Dark Lord agreed to meet them. A few more days and it was a private meeting, away from curious eyes and ears. Only four people knew they were even comming- Lucius, Draco, Narcissa, and Voldemort himself. Lucius was leading them through his home to the meeting room, but he seemed almost hesitant to do so.

"You can't see it either way, Butterfly." Luna sang, jumping forward to cover Rose's eyes before letting her go. Rose laughed, not fighting the accusation that she was blind. She had been so since the summer before fifth year. Her uncle didn't take kindly to Rose that summer. Now she just wore her glasses around school.

"Hush." Rose said, turning to Luna's voice with a lazy smile. "I see what you see, Owl. What everyone else sees is boring." The two girls giggled happily and Neville smiled fondly at them, ignroing the way that Lucius edged away slightly.

His girls weren't crazy yet. Even so...

"Lu, Rosie, best behavior." He said, they turned to him and nodded. Lu linked her pinky with Rose's and pulled her forward, skipping past Lucius and through the door way. Neville turned to the older Malfoy. "Thank you." He nodded. The man gave a slow nod back, looking after the two girls as if wondering where their sanity was.

Neville walked in, surprised to see instead of a meeting room it was a study. A desk was in the corner, large bookshelves lining the walls and two French windows onn either side of the desk. Behind it sat a snake like man, red eyes showing slight shock at the two girls in his room. Neville fought down a laugh at the sight of Luna trying to catch air while Rose sat in one of the three chair infront of the desk, humming to inaudible music.

"Girls." Neville said, instantly both girls stopped what they were doing and turned to him. "What have we said about first impressions?"

"Make them good." Luna recited.

Rose only hissed something that made Voldemort's lips twitch. Neville considered that a good sign but couldn't help but asking what she said. "From the moment I fell down that rabit hole I've been told where I must go and who I must be. I've been shrunk, streched, scratched, and stuffed into a teapot. I've been accused of being Alice and of not being Alice, but this is _my_ dream. _I'll_ decide where it goes from here." Rose repeated, eyes innocently looking though him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Thank you for that, Rose. I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Rose nodded seriously before relaxing into her chair.

"You wanted to meet with me?" Voldemort asked after a second. Neville nodded and took a seat between his two girls, and for once both of them were with reality.

"We want to switch sides." He said bluntly. The Dark Lord raised a hairless eyebrow and motioned to continue. Neville was about to when Luna intrupped.

"The light has revealed the darkness, and shadows have taken over." She said, her head titled and eyebrows drawn like she was studying the man infront of her. "They have arrived late to the tea party and have yet to actually pour tea, a dreadful tradgey. Too much time around a hidden chessboard will do that to someone, though. That and lemon drops." She seemed to trail off in thought. "Please remove that ugly man from my presence." Luna said suddenly, turning to Rose.

Neville chocked.

Rose rose, skipping over to the man behind the desk and scooted herself up on the desk. _"Why do you hide yourself?"_ She hissed at him. _"You're loosing your grip, you know." _

_"My what?" _Voldemort seemed puzzled, but Rose continued oblivious.

_"Your grip. Ask anyone. Besides Neville. Don't tell him, but he doesn't know that he can't help Luna and me. That's the real reason we're here. The bumble bee is running in a maze of mirrors, but even the bee must yeild to the jabberwocky, and the jabberwocky is out, my Dark King." _Rose looked out the window but continued hissing. _"Run or play? Only you can fully choice, my Dark King."_ Voldemort was watching her carefully.

He suddenly raised his wand and for a moment Neville was torn between yelling or not. The moment passed as the wand was pointed at the weilder and a charm was muttered. The next moment Neville was gaping.

Voldemort had turned from a snake like man to someone that looked realitively normal. Black hair that curled slightly, slightly muscled arms, and tan skin. His eyes were still a disconcerting red, but other then that he looked like a person that one might see on the street, only a person that commanded attention and respect.

He locked eyes with Neville and nodded once, a promise to keep the secret of the girls. "Welcome to the dark side."

**Can you feel the love tonight?**  
**The peace the evening brings**  
**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**  
**With all its living things**

The Dark Lord was not someone that needed the affection of others on a daily basis. Infact, most of the time he hated people, but there was something about Rose Potter.

For some reason he had begun to notice things about her. The way she had her hair around her face like a curtain when she read. The way that she could sense people around her by their auras. The way she often sang in other languages when she was lonely, which wasn't often but still happened occasionaly. Then there was the way she seemed to smile bigger when he was in the room, the way she always seemed to end up touching him in some way, even if it was just fingers brushing his hand.

He watched her twirl around his courtyard, spinning faster and faster until she collasped beside her friends. She was laughing, smiling up at the sky even as it was being covered with storm clouds. Nagini was beside her, curled up contentedly as the blonde girl read _Alice in Wonderland_ to her. They had been reading it for a while, but they never got to the ending.

Suddenly Rose looked over toward him and seemed to lock eyes with him. He had to remind himself that she was blind, those _Avada Kedavra_ eyes always seemed to be alive.

"You love her." Voldemort looked over to see Lucius following his eyes to the dark haired girl.  
"I am not a loving person." Voldemort responded.

"No." Lucius agreed, nodding. He glanced to his lord and added, "At least you weren't. You love her and I dare say that it will be the thing to win this war." He walked away, leaving Voldemort to think that over.

**So many things to tell her**  
**But how to make her see**  
**The truth about my past? Impossible!**  
**She'd turn away from me**

Voldemort was not a nice man. He knew that. He had done nothing to deserve Rose Potter.

He had killed his family, foes, even a few friends in the begining. Despite what he was nothing could change that. He didn't even know how he would change that fact even if he wanted to. Too much had changed for him to go back on who he was.

And yet with Rose he saw a diffrent side to himself.

He saw the person that he might have become, the man that might have been worthy for such innocent and pure affection that Rose gave him.

With her he laughed and did stupid things to get her to laugh. He took her places, let her in on planning for the war, even let her kill Wormtail for her sence of justice. With each thing she seemed a little more sane, but the burst of clearity never lasted very long. They would go as quickly as they came, leaving him with a tease of what she might have been like.

Then was the day that he took her to a firework show in America.

To be true he didn't know why he did it, it jsut seemed like a thing that she would enjoy. They taken polyjuice potions and sat in the wizarding section, staying after everyone else had gone and just staring at the sky. Then she had turned to him and asked the question he feared.

"Tell me about your past?"

At first he hadn't responded and she had understood. She lay with him, tracing his hand and letting him think. Then it all came flowing out.

By the end of his story the sun was rising, and the stars dissapearing. She hadn't intruppted him, just let him talk. When he cried she held him and when he had been quiet she had let him rest. When he was finished she kissed his forehead, hissing comfortingly things.

It was only when they went home that he noticed she had stayed with him the whole night, not straying from reality.

**He's holding back, he's hiding**  
**But what, I can't decide**  
**Why won't he be the king I know he is**  
**The king I see inside?**

Rose was not stupid. She knew more then what people gave her credit for, but she liked people underestimating her.

She watched from atop the hill, surrounded up Luna's arms as they hugged each other to stay alert. Luna watched for Neville and Rose watched for Voldemort, and both watched as their lovers took down their opponents.

Suddenly Luna let her go, and hugged herself. Rose gave her a puzzled look but Luna shook her head. "Go. You're needed down there. Down with the right side and all that." She smiled. Rose smiled sadly and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be back." She promised. Luna nodded, but suddenly seemed lost.

"You know, if you want you can stay." Luna said sadly, and Rose gave a warbled laugh.

"What an idea. What a mad, crazy, wonderful idea." She said. They both started at the other for a moment before hugging tightly.

"Go kill the bumble bee." Luna whispered to her. "End the war but stay alive." Rose nodded and ran down the hill to the midst of the battle.

She arrived by her lover, and the fighting around them seemed to slow as all the light looked with curiosity and the dark with respect. The Dark Lord looked down at her, his snake face looking slightly wairy. "I thought you were staying with Luna." He said. Rose shrugged, not looking away as she shot out a curse at one of the light nearby.

"I got bored."

"Where's Luna?"

"What? Oh, she doesn't get involved in politics." Rose said, and Voldemort sent her a disbeleiving look. He thought better then to argue with her, though, and they fell into a distructive silence.

"Tom." Rose and Voldemort turned to Dumbledore, and all of the fighting stopped to watch the fight. Whoever would win would win more then just a fight. The old man stopped though, staring at Rose with a puzzled look. "Who is this, Tom? Another Death Eater that you are forcing to fight? Come to us, child. We will help you repent you action under this monster." Rose tilted her head at him for a moment.

"There is a place. Like no place on Earth. A land full of wonder, mystery, and danger. Some say to survive it you need to be as mad as a hatter. Which luckily I am." Rose told him. Dumbledore turned dissbeleiving that anyone would turn his offer down.

"Are you mad?" He asked. Rose rolled her eyes. She had just said she was.

"I am afraid so. But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are." She said, then she grinned and turned and whispered in Voldemort's ear.

"_My Dark King, the tea party can not begin without you. Don't worry, the Red King will soon be dead and the Red Queen will be left to be in our dungen. Tweedledum and Tweedledee are comming to help us. They have yet to be discovered, but the Red Queen is searching for their traitor." _Rose hissed. Voldemort nodded, not sure what she said but knowing she was right, and kissed her.

"_Go help them. I'll take care of him, my love."_ He whispered back. She nodded and skipped away, easily moving through the crowds of curious bodies, shooting suble killing curses to the light that she passed.

She already knew they would win.

**Can you feel the love tonight?**  
**The peace the evening brings**  
**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**  
**With all its living things**  
**Can you feel the love tonight?**  
**You needn't look too far**  
**Stealing through the night's uncertainties**  
**Love is where they are**

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Please review! Thanks!


End file.
